The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD), internet protocol television (IPTV) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
IPTV uses a traditional internet protocol (IP) network to deliver audio and video content to users. IPTV can be delivered via existing cable infrastructure from MSOs, digital subscriber lines (xDSL), integrated service digital network (ISDN), public switched telephone networks, or T1 connections from telecommunications operators or internet service providers, satellite from satellite operators, or wireless services (such as, e.g., cellular, 802.11 or Wi-MAX standards) from wireless service providers, among many others. One metric for consumer use of IPTV is termed quality of experience (QoE). One parameter that can be associated with QoE is channel switching time. Channel switching time can be identified as the delay between a new channel request by the user and an image display of the requested channel on the screen. Typically, users who rapidly change channels are required to wait some period of time before the image appears on the screen. Then, when multiple channels are requested through the MSO over a hybrid fiber-cable (HFC) network within a short period of time, the network can become overloaded thereby straining resources.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.